When Clowns Invade
￼When Clowns Invade is the fourth episode of Battle for Corn Chips. It marks the introduction of The Clown. Elimination Plot Hello, Sinister Sharks! And Computery, of course. Your bird-dodging abilities aren't so great, so you lost last episode. Today, we got thirty-seven votes. Let's tally those up! Safe at zero votes are Click, Wii, Toney, Computery, and Corky, who decided to hide behind the other contestants. At one vote are R.I.C., Tonsil Stone, and Dorito. They are safe. Also safe is Blender, at two votes. Domino, Expo, and Left are all safe at three votes. Also safe is Nintendo Switch, at five. Bracelety and Nintendo Swap! One of you is safe at seven votes, and the other is eliminated at eleven. Safe with seven votes is... Bracelety! Sorry pal, your chances of winning have been SWAPPED from big to none. Time for you to go! Challenge Plot Alright contestants, your third challenge is to- Oh no. Oh no. He's back again. That's right. It's me. The Clown. One wrong move and you are vaporized, young man. Do not try to escape or struggle. If you even consider harming me, you will suffer the pain of one thousand suns. You are in clown town now, buddy boy. Ugly contestants. There is only one way you can save your beloved Jimmy Kong. You must do me a favor. I need you to tell me the order every Battle For Dream Island character appears in. If you fail, you will never see Jimmy Kong again. And you will never see the light of day. Hey, wait, this is a sign of opportunity! I can make this a challenge! Tell me the order of appearance of every BFDI character in this Google Form. If two characters debut in the same video, put them in the order they appear in. Your responses will be graded like quizzes. Whichever team gets the higher score, wins! You don't need to tell me the video they appear in or the exact date of the video, but doing so will earn you an extra 5 and 10 percent respectively. This is a very tricky challenge, so the person with the highest score gets an immunity token. There should be seventy-two characters in tota- Nobody asked for your input, you fool. You buffoon. You absoloute goddamned ignoramus. Challenge ends the twenty-second!! Goodbye and good luck! Whatever you do, please god get this right! Results Welcome to Battle For Corn Chips. Last time w- Hello ugly contestants. Here is the specific order of every character in Battle For Dream Island. Specific Orders #X - 12/31/2008 (X Finds Out His Value) #Four - 12/31/2008 (X Finds Out His Value) #Blocky - 2/27/2009 (First BFDI Animation Ever) #Match - 2/27/2009 (First BFDI Animation Ever) #Firey - DATE UNKNOWN (Firey’s Candy Bar Adventure) #Snowball - DATE UNKNOWN (Firey’s Candy Bar Adventure) #Pencil - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Flower - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Ice Cube - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Bubble - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Pin - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Needle - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Woody - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Teardrop - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Leafy - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Tennis Ball - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Rocky - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Eraser - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Pen - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Spongy - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Coiny - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Golf Ball - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Announcer - 1/1/2010 (BFDI 1 - Take the Plunge) #Yellow Face - 7/1/2010 (BFDI 7 - Puzzling Mysteries) #Cake - 8/1/2010 (BFDI 8 - Cycle of Life) #Bomby - 9/1/2010 (BFDI 9 - Insectophobe’s Nightmare) #Nonexisty - 12/1/2010 (BFDI 12 - A Leg Up in the Race) #Basketball - 12/1/2010 (BFDI 12 - A Leg Up in the Race) #Nickel - 12/1/2010 (BFDI 12 - A Leg Up in the Race) #Marker - 12/1/2010 (BFDI 12 - A Leg Up in the Race) #Remote - 1/1/2011 (BFDI 13 - Don’t Lose Your Marbles) #Bottle - 1/1/2011 (BFDI 13 - Don’t Lose Your Marbles) #Tree - 1/1/2011 (BFDI 13 - Don't Lose Your Marbles) #Balloony - 1/1/2011 (BFDI 13 - Don’t Lose Your #Marbles) #Cloudy - 1/1/2011 (BFDI 13 - Don’t Lose Your #Marbles) #Bracelety - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a L#oaf Is Better Than None) #Bell - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #Grassy - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #Pillow - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #TV - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #Book - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #Clock - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #Pie - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #Roboty - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #Robot Flower - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #Firey Jr. - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #Eggy - 2/1/2011 (BFDI 14 - Half a Loaf Is Better Than None) #David - 3/1/2011 (BFDI 15 - Vomitaco) #Dora - 3/1/2011 (BFDI 15 - Vomitaco) #8-Ball - 3/1/2011 (BFDI 15 - Vomitaco) #Barf Bag - 3/1/2011 (BFDI 15 - Vomitaco) #Taco - 3/1/2011 (BFDI 15 - Vomitaco) #Fries - 4/1/2011 (BFDI 16 - Bowling, Now With Explosions) #Naily - 4/1/2011 (BFDI 16 - Bowling, Now With Explosions) #Fanny - 4/1/2011 (BFDI 16 - Bowling, Now With Explosions) #Donut - 5/1/2011 (BFDI 17 - The Reveal) #Lightning - 5/1/2011 (BFDI 17 - The Reveal) #Saw - 5/1/2011 (BFDI 17 - The Reveal) #Evil Leafy - 5/1/2011 (BFDI 17 - The Reveal) #Ruby - 5/1/2011 (BFDI 17 - The Reveal) #Gaty - 8/1/2011 (BFDI 20 - Gardening Hero) #Black Hole - 8/1/2011 (BFDI 20 - Gardening Hero) #Firey Speaker Box - 10/1/2011 (BFDI 22 - Don’t Pierce My Flesh) #Flower Speaker Box - 10/1/2011 (BFDI 22 - Don’t Pierce My Flesh) #Foldy - 1/1/2012 (BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!) #Stapy - 1/1/2012 (BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!) #Liy - 1/1/2012 (BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!) #Puffball - 2/10/2012 (BFDI Second Season Voting) #Gelatin - 6/29/2012 (BFDIA 1 - Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know) #Puffball Speaker Box - 8/15/2012 (BFDIA 3 - Insectophobe’s Nightmare 3) #Loser - 11/3/2017 (BFB 1 - Getting Teardrop to Talk) #Lollipop - 1/3/2011 (BFDI 15 - Vomitaco) ...thank you, clown. Let's show the results! Los Explosivos *Firecracker - Cryopearl - 15% - (11/72) *Knot - GopluXPoplu - 69% - (50/72) *Cola - Katajrocker - 43% (31/72) *Purple Diamond - AwesomeAquamarine - 30% (22/72) *Fish Bowly - ThatWolfTrainer (none) *Bubble Chat - PopkornHUPIKO (none) *David - Tygreenie0204 - 50% (36/72) *Four 2.0 - TWDremaker2000 - 1% (1/72) *Plastic Wallet - Lemonvenom23 - 19% (14/72) *Computery - ElloItsDunna - 36% (26/72) *Eraser Cap - FoodCrumblesOfficial (none) *Green Starry - IsaacOfficial (none) *Blue? - Atrevidor Johnes - 23% (17/72) *Mister Snake - Derpywaves (none) The Sinister Sharks *Bracelety - Derpyunikitty - 97% (63/72) *Corky - Drewsky1211 - 57% (38/72) *Click - UnderpsAreDerps (none) *Tonsil Stone - Yellow-spider-kitty - 59% (43/72) *Toney - TennisBallFan - 72% (52/72) *Dorito - NotARealGuy (none) *Nintendo Switch - Phangler4Life *Wii - NewUserTV (none) *Domino - Domiwiki - 23% (17/72) *R.I.C. - Sweet Red Fox - 103% (63/72) *Expo - IateDreamIsland - 19% (14/72) *Left - Dr Cow Andrew - 22% (16/72) *Blender - ABetterNameThanThat (none) Reminder that five and ten percent were added for including episode titles and dates, respectively. Additionally, one extra percent was added per extra character included in the list. R.I.C. gets the Immunity Token, with an astounding score of one hundred and three. OVERALL SCORES Los Explosivos - 19% The Sinister Sharks - 34% So Los Explosivos, taking the fattest L of the camp so far, is up for elimination! Them, and anyone else who di- You think you can just get away with that? You goddamned moron. This is unacceptable. Nineteen??? Thirty-four??? What kind of game do you think we are playing here, you sickly creature? This is the last time you dupe me, The Clown. I'm vaporizing you. Right after I take a sip from this tall glass of water, of course. Wait a second, you can't ju- wait hold up. Clown? Where did you get that water from? Why, from the tap of course. Where else would I get it? Clown, you idiot! You can't do that! YOU'RE DRINKING MEXICAN TAP WATER! ...Clown? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING Hurray! The evil is vanquished again. Category:Episodes